


Cherry Wine

by btseventeen



Series: vee's f-uped oneshots/stories [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, firstwork, idkhowtotag, illprobablyaddmoreoftheselater, thisisreallygay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btseventeen/pseuds/btseventeen
Summary: This is just a quick one shot based of the song Cherry Wine by Hozierthis is my first work on here and in kpop in general, I wrote a lot on wattpad but, you have to pay for that and im not about that tbh. also! this does not represent any members of seventeen and what they do in their personal life, this is just a one shot that i wrote at 2 am
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: vee's f-uped oneshots/stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133204
Kudos: 5





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> also, please note that i am new to seventeen, if u guys have any recs for how to write the boys better plz comment. but also i have written before so thats not gonna change much. it took me years to write how i do now :/  
> italics are flashbacks :)

As the clock ticked softly in the background, Minghao sighed softly. He should have assumed this would happen. Humming softly, he stood and walked to the front door, just to check one last time for his boyfriend. Nothing. Absolutely nothing, it wasn’t anything new that Junhui wouldn’t come home. Minghao shut off the light and wiped his soft hair out of his eyes. He walked through the hall of his empty apartment, the one that was once filled with happiness and joy. Minghao let out a small huff that could have been mistaken for a laugh. He hadn’t laughed for months, almost completely forgetting what it felt like. As Minghao made it up the stairs, he looked over the pictures that were hung neatly on the wall, the smiles weren’t fake then, nor were the kisses or affection. Then suddenly, it all changed.

_“Why didn’t you do what I asked you too!?” Jun snapped in mandarin, he towered over the younger and shorter male. Minghao was trapped in a corner of their small apartment._

_“Jun, I did! Why can’t you see that?” Minghao whispered softly, Jun grabbed his collar and yanked on it hard. Minghao had no fight left in him, this argument had been going on for nearly a full day and Jun may have been able to control his mind but Minghao never thought the smaller framed man would be able to physically overpower him. Jun pressed the taller man against the wall, Minghao was helpless, he felt it and Jun made sure he knew it. He belonged to Jun and wasn’t strong enough to fight back_

The memory stung Minghao as though he had just touched a lit flame. He finally got to the top of the stairs and looked at the small table that held so many memories on it. Their promise rings, their photos from one of those cheesy photobooths at a small amusement park, the flowers they had picked from their garden. Minghao stared at the crippled flowers for a bit longer, why couldn’t he have seen it coming after they picked them. Opening the door softly he sighed and looked at the empty nightstand next to their small bed.

_“Don’t even think about coming back!” Minghao yelled as Jun knocked over a lamp on his way to the door. Wiping his lip gently, he watched as the older man left the apartment, slamming the door so hard some of the pictures fell down. Minghao could no longer hold it back, sobs racked his body as he fell to his knees. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as he kept crying. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed before his phone was ringing._

_“H-Hello?” He mumbled into the phone as he wiped his eyes and stood slowly._

_“Minghao! Where are you?” Mingyu yelped into the phone. “You were supposed to meet me for dinner with Wonwoo!” He said, this time more slowly as he heard the younger boy struggling to catch his breath._

_“I- I… I’m sorry Mingyu, I’ll be there soon,” Minghao mumbled, his Korean a little rusty from only speaking mandarin with his boyfriend._

Shutting the door to the bedroom as he stepped toward the bed, he pulled his phone from his pocket. **Three missed calls.** Minghao sighed and turned his phone off. A small shiver went up his spine as he caught a whiff of Jun’s cologne, staring at the light blue bottle he closed his eyes. The smell was intoxicating, it made him feel drunk, with every deep breath he felt the scent grow thinner and thinner.

_The scent that overtook him was, sweet and over stimulating. Jun gently pressed his lips to the younger boy’s neck. Minghao let out a breathless moan as his hands became tangled in Jun’s hair. They slowly undressed at the same time, rarely separating their tender lips. Minghao knew that Jun was the one for him, waiting for him even after everything that happened before. Jun left small kisses all the way down Minghao’s body, admiring every curve along the slender body below him._

_“I love you,” Minghao mumbled softly against Jun’s chest. Jun just pulled him closer and rubbed his back._

_“I love you more than anything,” Jun whispered into Minghao’s ear._

Minghao awoke to a soft knock on the door, he quickly stood and moved toward the front of the apartment.

“Minghao! It’s us! Mingyu and Wonwoo!” Mingyu’s voice called through the door. Grabbing the lock and twisting it swiftly, Minghao opened the door to find the two boy’s that took him in as their best friend. Minghao hadn’t told them the full story of what had happened with Junhui, was it their place to know?

“Hi Haohao!” Mingyu cheered, pulling him into a tight bear hug.

“Hi Gyu, hyung” Minghao said smiling a little, it soon left his face as he watched another call pull into a parking spot below the apartment complex. Junhui. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the door open and slam shut.

“Is Jun home?” Mingyu asked shutting the door, without noticing Junhui. Minghao shook his head and walked toward the living area. The door opened abruptly and Junhui walked in dropping his bag. Minghao gulped and sat on the couch.

“Hello beautiful,” Jun greeted the younger boy in mandarin.

“H-hi baby,” Minghao replied hesitantly in mandarin. He looked up at the taller man, a small smile spreading across his face.

“What are they doing here?” Jun inquired softly, gently running his thumb over Minghao’s slightly swollen cheek. This caused Minghao to wince which sent Jun into protective mode.

“Baby what happened to your face? I was only gone for work for three days!” Jun said in Korean but giving Minghao a warning look about lying to the other two boys that sat in the room.

“I was trying to clean something on the top shelf, and it fell and hit me…” he lied breaking eye contact with Junhui.

“Why didn’t you tell us Jun hyung was going out of town Haohao? You could have stayed with us!” Mingyu said smiling softly.

“It was a little last minute and he already was set to clean this weekend, right Minghao?” Jun said as he sat next to Minghao, who just nodded feeling Jun’s hand tighten around his wrist.

“Oh…” Mingyu trailed off.

“We just wanted to stop by and make sure everything was alright, Gyu said he tried to call you three times and you didn’t answer,” Wonwoo said as he stood with Mingyu’s hand tightly interlaced with this.

“Sorry, I guess I had fallen asleep and forgot to plug it in last night,” Minghao said looking up at the other couple. Mingyu nodded and headed to the door. Giving their goodbyes Minghao could feel Junhui’s anger rising.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone!?” Jun snapped. He locked the door quickly and pushed Minghao back to the couch.

“It was a mistake! Jun I’m sorry!” Minghao whimpered curling up into a ball. Jun sat down and gently took Minghao’s hand.

“Mistakes happen, you’re fine, just this once. Next time, there will be a severe punishment,” Jun replied as he pulled the younger boy closer. Minghao was shocked by the elder’s actions. Jun smirked at the fear that lit up in Minghao’s eyes. Minghao tried to pull away from the elder but struggled against the grip. Jun eventually let him go and walked into the bedroom.

_Minghao’s breath caught in his throat, he was staring at the most beautiful man he had ever seen, tangled up with a woman he had never seen. The noises that were coming from the bedroom had intrigued the younger boy. He had slowly opened the door and watched the two bodies move together as soft sounds of love were heard. Minghao backed away, a single tear slipping from his eyes. He grabbed his coat and car keys and left quickly, tears streaming down his face. Junhui was the man he thought he was going to marry, and he was with a woman in the bed that Minghao and him had shared for 4 years. He drove a little too fast to the only place he knew he would be welcome. Knocking gently on the door, still crying he waited for the only two people who cared about him to open the door._

_“Haohao? W-What’s wrong?” the sleepy voice of Wonwoo came as the door open quickly._

_“H-He—has with a girl…” Minghao muttered pitifully. Sobs racked his small frame as Wonwoo pulled him inside._

_“I’m going over there, he needs to know what he did to you!” Mingyu shouted angrily. Minghao was wrapped in a blanket, Wonwoo gently rubbing his back as he cried._

_“N-No, please don’t, I told him I wasn’t going to be home till the morning, but I wanted to surprise him...” Minghao trailed of softly. Wonwoo pressed a gentle kiss to Minghaos forehead and wiped the tears away from his cheek._

Minghao followed Junhui into the bedroom, his hand shaking a little as he shuts the door.

“I don’t understand why you can’t just listen!?” Jun shouted angrily.

“It was an accident!” Minghao snapped back in mandarin. Jun grabbed the younger boy by the arm. Minghao pulled away quickly, the anger flaring up.

“Why do you do this to me!?” Minghao cried angrily. Jun’s hand hit him on the cheek, Minghao yelped and backed away.

“I’m done! I know you cheated on me with that bitch!” Minghao snapped. He shoved Junhui back against the bed.

“How the hell did you know about that!?” Junhui cried as he stood up from the bed.

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that I saw it! I walked in and you were with her! I had come home early to surprise you and you fucking cheated on me!” Minghao yelled, the tears starting to fall.

“Minghao… That wasn’t supposed to happen.” Jun said, taking a step closer to Minghao. He gently wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Minghao swallowed hard and hid his face in Junhui’s shoulder. Jun gently rubbed his back and pulled him closer.

“I’m so sorry Haohao, I love you I really do, I don’t know how much you saw but…” Jun trailed off. Minghao just pushed his face further into Jun’s shoulder. Junhui kissed his temple and gently pulled him on to the bed. Carefully removing Minghao’s glasses he pressed another kiss to his forehead.

“She had slipped something into my drink, she knew who I was and wanted to get to me. I didn’t come to until I heard your car pull away. I kicked her out right after you left.” Junhui whispered softly. Minghao wanted to believe him, he loved him after all.

“W-Why didn’t you tell me then?” Minghao questioned.

“I was hoping that it was all just a nightmare and I would wake up next to you and everything would be fine. Instead I was met with a very angry Mingyu yelling at me. Which I deserved for what I did to you.” Jun said rubbing his thumb over Minghao’s knuckle. Minghao nodded and cuddled closer to Jun.

“I tried to explain but he wouldn’t listen. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much.” Junhui said softly. “I wanted to propose on our date we had planned the next day…” He mumbled against Minghao’s cheek. Minghao looked up at, noticing the tears glistening in Junhui’s eyes. He really meant it, Junhui never cried. Minghao kissed Jun gently.

“I would have said yes,” Minghao said wiping the tears away. Junhui smiled a little and kissed the younger boy again.

“I just wish you would have told me,” Minghao said brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“I know, I was going to the night you came back to me, but I just couldn’t hurt you more by confirming what happened.” Junhui said tracing his hand down Minghao’s face.

“I love you,” Minghao said softly, as he looked into Jun’s eyes which were filled with guilt and sorrow.

“I love you too,” Jun replied kissing him gently.

“I need time, but we will eventually come back to where we were. I promise,” Minghao said after breaking the kiss. Junhui nodded and slipped his jacket off.

“can we just cuddle?” Minghao asked in a soft voice.

“of course, Minghao,” Jun said kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
